


How's the weather (am I better) [podfic]

by MTKiseki



Series: Pokémon AUs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 'why is this a pokemon au' you might ask, ...now with additional happiness in chapter 2, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, tbh i have no idea, well my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Podfic for | How's the weather (am I better) | by RenderedReversedLength: 35:10CV: MTKisekiSummary:Harry's heat comes two weeks early.Unfortunately, he's alone, dehydrated, and pretty sure Kyogre and Groudon are duking it out in his stomach, because that's the only logical explanation for pre-heat cramps this bad.





	How's the weather (am I better) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How's the weather (am I better)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871697) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



**Author's Note:**

> *glomps rere*  
> here ya go~! ♥  
> *snuggles*


End file.
